the start
by Liongirlxx
Summary: hi, I decided to make a book series about a girl named sarah. this is kind of an intro. Alicia spinnet, she had everything she had ever dreamt of…until the battle of Hogwarts, she lost her best friend, her parents and after the battle she was all alone. She turned crazy, she time-travelled and got pregnant, had a child and then… read to find out what happens next! Contains suicide
1. intro

Book 1. orphan

**Hi everyone, I decided to make an entire book series about the next generation and a girl named Sarah.**

**Btw. Follow my instagram account! Liongirlxx :D**

**Do not look at the spelling mistakes please!**

**Summary:**

_**Alicia spinnet, she had everything she had ever dreamt of…until the battle of Hogwarts, she lost her best friend, her parents and after the battle she was all alone. She turned crazy, she time-travelled and got pregnant, had a child and then… read to find out what happens next! Contains suicide**_

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Sarah!**

Alicia's pov:

They said that after voldemort was gone everything would go back to normal and everyone would be happy again, that was a big lie!

Ever since the battle of Hogwarts I've been alone.

No parents, no best friend, nothing!

I thought that if I time-travelled to the time they were alive I could change things and be with them, but things went wrong after I had a one-night stand with a mysterious man who at the same time looked oddly familiar to me.

I went back home to my own time and gave birth to a little girl named Sarah Bellatrix Spinet after the murderer of my best friend and my parents, why you ask? Because I wanted to!

Now my little girl is 2 years old.

She talks, walks, rides a broom, loves pranking and is the most beautiful girl in the world, but I'm still not happy.

Nobody knows that I have a daughter or even where I live, it is just my daughter and I.

"Mommy?" I hear from the other room.

"I'm coming sweetie" and I walk into her room

Once I arrive she screams "hungry!"

"are you hungry sweetie?"

"yes!"

I walk out of the room and warm up her drinking bottle and take a small cookie from the cookie jar and walk back to her room "here you go sweetie"

"thank you mommy"

Suddenly I remembered the plan I made the night before and said:

"sweetie…I want you to know that even if mommy isn't here, mommy will always love you okay? And that you always have to stay strong! Mommy loves you so much, goodbye sweetie"

Sarah looked at me with confusion in her eyes and I kissed her forehead, walked out of her room and into mine.

I grabbed my wand, pointed it at my head and said the spell.

With a thud I fell on the ground and everything went black…my life had officially ended, I was dead.


	2. the dad

Chapter 2 the dad

**Hi everyone!**

**Here is chapter 2**

**I do not own any of the characters except for sarah!**

Draco's pov:

Like each day my son, Scorpius, and I walked through a small path in the woods.

Normally we wouldn't hear anything, but this time when we passed the scary house in the middle of the woods I heard a little girl scream and say "mommy, please, wake up! Don't leave me, please"

I decided to take a look inside the house.

I knocked on the door and a little girl opened it with tears in her eyes.

She looked up at me with a confused look and said with a quiet voice "who are you?"

I went through my knees and looked her in the eyes before saying "I am draco Malfoy and this is my son Scorpius. We were walking in the woods when we heard you cry and we wanted to check if everything was alright"

The tears reappeared in her eyes "no I'm not alright, my mommy won't wake up"

"may I check if she is alright?"

"okay"

I walked inside with the little girl right behind me and Scorpius in my arms.

"what is your name little girl?"

"Sarah…Sarah Bellatrix Spinnet" 'what?! _Bellatrix?_' I thought

She guided me to the room where I found the lifeless body of an old schoolmate of me.

Lying on the ground was Alicia spinet, the girl who defended hermione after he had called her a mudblood, the girl who had been two years older than him.

Was she killed? Had she killed herself? Was she ill?

No time to think!

He took her lifeless body, transfigured a chair into a baby stroller and took them to

st. mungo's.

but I already knew it was to late, Alicia Spinnet was dead.

It had been 3 hours since we arrived at st. mungo's and Astoria had come to pick up Scorpius an hour ago. Sarah had been telling me everything about herself and it felt like I had known her for ever.

In my arms I held the little black haired girl with bright blue eyes, her eyes were wet from the crying and she was now finally asleep.

A healer came into the room and said "mr. Malfoy? I have bad news for you."

"she is dead isn't she?" I whisper so Sarah can't hear me.

"I am very sorry for your loss sir, but your wife is in a better place now"

"oh, she wasn't my wife. I didn't know her very well, but the little girl lying in that chair is her daughter and she told me she didn't have anyone else except for her mom"

The healer looked troubled for a second but then..

"and the father?"

"she doesn't know him"

"we can do a blood test?"

My eyes widen before I say " is it dangerous?"

"no, she doesn't feel a thing"

"okay, I'll wake her up"

I walk towards Sarah and softly shake her arm so she'll wake up

"wake up princess" she wakes up and I give her a sad look before continuing "I have bad news sweetie"

"mommy is dead. Isn't she" she says and tears roll down her face.

"yes sweetie, but mommy is in a better place, she is in heaven with her friend and her parents"

"but I want mommy here, with me"

"I am sorry sweetheart, she can't come back, but she'll still be with you.. in your heart" I say while pointing my finger at her heart.

She gives a small smile

"but the healer has a way to find out who your daddy is, do you want to try it?" I ask her

"okay"

I take her hand and lead her towards the healer and the three of us walk into the other room

"okay, just sit down please sweetheart" the healer starts "hello, I am sophie riff and I am going to perform three spells on you in a moment to find out who your dad is and if you can stay with him, sweetie. Do you understand what I just said or do I need to repeat that?"

"no it' okayyy"

The healer performs the spells and I hear her mutter something amongst the lines that looks like "that's not possible" and "he is dead" and "but the test is never wrong" after 5 minutes she returns and says "the test says that the father of Sarah is Sirius black"

And after that being said I fainted.

**Please review!**

**xx**


End file.
